


Просчет

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как компания одного маленького хоббита проводит проверку на территории Эреборского металлургического концерна. АУ, будущее Средиземья, все народы вовлечены в БДСМ-отношения, разделение на доминантов и сабмиссивов идет открыто.<br/>Бильбо ненамного старше Фродо и компании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

На дисплее высветилось одно-единственное слово: "Задержитесь".

Бильбо сморгнул, перечитал еще раз, потом попытался справиться с лицом, чуть улыбнулся, удобно развалившись на кресле, великоватом для хоббита. Уставился в свои бумаги, смотрел на них и видел лишь одно слово.

От абонента "Дубомозг".

Длинные полоски бумаги трепетали в потоке свежего воздуха от кондиционера, едва слышно работал фильтр огромного, в полстены, аквариума. Бильбо уставился на рыбок, бесцельно круживших среди колыхающихся водорослей, невольно посочувствовал им. Рыбка не могла уплыть из аквариума - как и сам Бильбо, прикованный одной-единственной смс.

Прокололся, подумал Бильбо, задумчиво потирая подбородок, словно всерьез думал над тем, что сейчас излагала секретарша, подводя итоги совещания.  
Как прокололся? На чем посыпался? Бильбо не знал. Но, без сомнения, сейчас ему наглядно объяснят последствия.

\- Все свободны, - объявил Торин, оглядывая присутствующих. И тут же тишина словно взорвалась, наполненная хлопаньем папок, грохотом откатываемых и отодвигаемых стульев, разговорами и смехом.  
\- Дядя...?  
\- Я задержусь, - улыбнулся Бильбо, похлопав племянника по руке. Фродо чуть склонил голову, пытаясь понять причину, но Бильбо стиснул его ладонь с силой и кивнул ему на дверь.  
\- Иди, - приказал Бильбо. - Я должен утрясти пару вопросов.  
\- Мне подождать вас на стоянке?  
\- Я думаю, господин Торин выделит мне служебную машину, - едва удерживая на лице легкую улыбку, Бильбо обернулся к тому. Торин, с непроницаемым совершенно серьезным выражением лица, кивнул. Фродо, чуть сощурившись, смерив Торина взглядом - не угрожающим, а, скорее, предупреждающим.  
\- Я буду ждать на квартире, дядя.  
\- Да, мой дорогой, - отозвался Бильбо и развернулся к Торину. Фродо поклонился и покинул кабинет.

Торин проводил молодого Бэггинса взглядом, а потом посмотрел на старшего.  
Сожрет, подумал Бильбо. С потрохами.

Поставив локти на стол, Бильбо скучающе уставился в аквариум. Торин медленно поднялся, прошел через кабинет - шагал четко и громко, словно печатал шаг, и паркет едва слышно отзывался. Щелкнула дверная щеколда, услышал Бильбо, а вот и замок - три... четыре поворота. Чтоб наверняка. Узкие высокие окна смотрели на главную площадь с пятого этажа. Пятый этаж по гномьим стандартам строительства равнялся одиннадцатому хоббичьему.  
Всмятку, решил Бильбо, продолжая невозмутимо разглядывать рыбок. Рыбка, рыбка, как тебе хорошо...

\- Мистер Бэггинс, - совершенно спокойно проговорил Торин, обходя его кругом. Бильбо едва не спрыгнул со стула, но гном положил тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо.  
\- Я слушаю вас, Торин, - негромко отозвался Бильбо, готовый услышать что угодно. Услышать, но не почувствовать прикосновение к виску. Он едва не взвился в воздух, опрокинув кресло, но Торин надавил на плечо сильнее. Широкая кожаная повязка легла на глаза, и Бильбо едва удержался от того, чтоб беспомощно и слепо тыкаться по сторонам.  
\- Ваше поведение, господин Бэггинс... - выдохнул Торин, разминая его плечи ладонями, мягко и даже приятно, вот только у Бильбо не было ни малейшего желания ощущать эти прикосновения.  
\- Торин, я хотел бы извиниться. Я понимаю, что причинил вам массу неудо... - начал было Бильбо, но тяжелая ладонь заткнула рот, плотно обхватив челюсть снизу.  
\- Тссс, господин Бэггинс, - проговорил Торин после короткой паузы. - Говорить буду я.  
Бильбо уже ничего не мог на это ответить. Спиной он ощущал прижавшегося к нему гнома, и пожалуй, даже был благодарен ему за закрытый рот: больше всего сейчас Бильбо хотел закричать от страха, высоко и надрывно, как заяц, попавший в западню.

Впрочем, он и так уже выдал себя с головой - ведь Торин держал его, и наверняка ощутил учащенный пульс, трепыхающееся в груди от ужаса его бедное сердце.  
\- Господин Бэггинс, - негромко продолжил Торин, - мы обсуждали ваши успехи... вернее, ваши неуспехи неделю назад. Две недели назад. Три недели назад. Не оправдывайтесь, у вас это складно выходит. Пожалуй, это единственное, что у вас выходит складно. Вы продолжаете тормозить процесс, вы показываете неудовлетворительный результат.  
Торин отпустил его, и Бильбо, лишившись его поддержки, едва не вписался носом в стол. С трудом держа себя в руках, он выпрямился в кресле, сцепил руки в замок, всем видом стараясь показать невозмутимость.  
\- Чего же вы от меня хотите? - слегка ворчливо отозвался Бильбо, пожевывая губу.  
\- У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы не понимаете слов. А я хочу, чтоб вы меня понимали, господин Бэггинс, - Торин отошел к своему столу, вытянул ящик, и вынул оттуда нечто тихо звякнувшее, - я хочу научить вас понимать меня.

***  
Месяц тому назад

\- Это всего лишь конкурентные переговоры, Фродо, - заметил Бильбо, наблюдая, как племянник с сомнением смотрит на семейный сейф.  
\- Конечно, - хмыкнул Фродо, поигрывая ключами, - это всего лишь конкурентные переговоры. В другом государстве. За черт знает сколько лиг отсюда. На предприятии гномов.  
\- Фродо, туда лететь всего десять часов. В Эред Митрин у меня есть знакомые. Эребор входит в число стран Анорского содружества. И самое главное: тебя не пустят на борт с пистолетом.  
\- Эти ваши знакомцы подбили вас на риск, - хмыкнул Фродо и отошел от сейфа, - я не понимаю, зачем нам участвовать в этом.  
\- Деньги, - Бильбо невольно потянулся к трубке. Он делал так каждый раз, когда злился или нервничал, и Фродо догадался, что перегибает палку.  
\- Не дурите мне голову, дядя, - улыбнулся Фродо, и Бильбо, завидев эту улыбку, невольно усмехнулся в ответ.  
\- Тут замешано нечто большее, - усмехнулся Фродо, прошелся по комнате, подкидывая связку ключей на ладони, - независимая экспертная компания "Бэггинс, Бэггинс и Брэндибак" направляется через полматерика, чтоб выиграть тендер на обслуживание Эреборского металлургического концерна?  
\- Концерн, - развел руками Бильбо, и рук явно было недостаточно, чтоб охватить масштаб этого слова, - представляешь, Фродо, огромный гномий концерн плавильных предприятий. Они ведь не только металлами занимаются, они поставляют множество изделий из него, там не завод, там целое государство близ Эребора. Великое множество дочерних предприятий и филиалов, если мы уцепимся за эту тему, мы обеспечим твоих правнуков  
\- У меня нет правнуков, - улыбнулся Фродо и уселся в кресло, приткнувшись головой к его плечу. Бильбо, криво улыбнувшись, погладил его по макушке.

Раздался звонок, и Бильбо глянул на племянника:  
\- Что-то такси рановато. Я планировал выехать в шесть вечера.  
\- Сейчас...  
Фродо метнулся в сторону дверей, послышались радостные возгласы, галдеж и вопли. Бильбо неодобрительно уставился на ввалившуюся толпу: хоббитов пришло всего двое, но толпа из них получилась на заглядение просто. Втаскивая с собой чемоданы и спортивные сумки, они ввалились в гостиную и без приглашения расселись на светлом диване.  
\- Здрасти, мистер Бэггинс!  
\- Добрый день!  
Бильбо не ответил на приветствие и глянул в сторону Фродо, но тот сосредоточенно пересчитывал сумки, и был очень, ну очень занят.  
\- Сарадок сказал, что отказывается от поездки, - заметил Бильбо, разглядывая молодежь.  
\- Ну да, у папаши целая куча дел, - кивнул Мерри, - но в последний момент он решился отправить меня вместо себя.  
\- А это? - Бильбо ткнул чубуком трубки в сторону Пиппина.  
\- А это я, - возмутился Пиппин, - вы что, меня забыли, дядюшка Бильбо?  
\- Мне хватит и одного племянника. Ищи себе дядьев в более близкой родне. Фродо, что это за самодеятельность?  
\- Простите, дядя, - ответил тот. - Но я не смог отказать мистеру Брендибаку, ведь он наш полномочный компаньон.  
\- Хватит заливать, - оборвал его Бильбо, сердито уставился на Пиппина, который вертел в руках диванную подушку.  
\- Пип! - Мерри одернул друга, положил ладонь как бы невзначай на его бедро, и тот сразу присмирел, отложил подушку в сторону.  
\- Он тебе кто? - догадался Бильбо, сощурившись.  
\- Он мне кузен, - широко улыбнулся Мерри.  
\- Я несовершеннолетний! - гордо сообщил Пиппин.  
\- Кошмар, - вздохнул Бильбо, - Фродо, из тебя отвратительный секретарь-референт.  
\- И Сэм, - ответил тот невпопад.  
\- Что Сэм? - не понял Бильбо, - Сэм?  
\- Полетит с нами, - Фродо уставился на дядю.  
\- Зачем нам садовник в Эреборе?  
\- Не нам, а мне.  
\- Это сумасшествие какое-то. Ты заказал пять билетов?  
\- Да, - Фродо смутился под его взглядом. Вся троица уставилась на Бильбо, нервно и взволнованно.  
\- Делайте, как хотите, - сдался Бильбо, раздраженно набивая табак, - лишняя трата денег и моих нервов.  
\- Чужая страна, - тихо заметил Фродо, - чем больше, тем лучше.  
\- Вместе веселее! – опять без разрешения влез в разговор Пиппин, и Мерри потянул его на себя.  
\- Я бы предпочел одного Сарадока вам обоим, - сообщил Бильбо, и Пиппин виновато потупился, нервно притоптывая ногой. Неизвестно, что дальше бы произошло, если б не явился Сэм с такой кучей барахла, что всем троим пришлось ему помогать.  
\- Фродо, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - Бильбо кивнул на свой кабинет.  
Фродо усмехнулся, и, оставив барахло в покое, прошел, куда сказано.  
***

\- Будешь обходиться жалованием референта, - сообщил Бильбо, разглядывая племянника.  
\- Да, дядя.  
\- И никаких публичных проявлений, - решил Бильбо, - во-первых, я не знаю точно, как принято у гномов, во-вторых, это научит тебя... чему-нибудь хорошему.  
\- Да, - кивнул Фродо.  
\- И этим красавцам тоже сообщи. Чувствую, от них будут одни проблемы.  
\- Мерри умный парень, быстро соображает, - тихо возразил Фродо.  
\- Только не говори, что Тук тоже умница и талантлив в делах.  
\- Пиппин хороший. И может быть умницей.  
\- Превратил мою деловую поездку в развлечение, - хмыкнул Бильбо, - надеюсь, с вами и правда будет веселее.  
Фродо посмотрел на него, а потом подбежал и обнял за шею. Бильбо фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.

***

Молодежь сама вытащила вещи к крыльцу, когда такси подъехало в назначенный час. Фродо предусмотрительно заказал микроавтобус, в котором места хватило всем, и багажу тоже.  
\- Поверить не могу! - воскликнул Пиппин, выпросив себе место у окна, - еще ни разу не был в аэропорту. Там как?!  
Сэм, который тоже ни разу не был в аэропорту, молча уставился на Фродо.  
\- Там сначала ждешь, потом ждешь, и потом еще ждешь, - усмехнулся тот, - к тому же нам еще и багаж оформлять.  
\- А самолеты в ангаре стоят, или на поле? А мы пешком к самолету пойдем? А до Эребора сколько лететь?!  
Бильбо, слушая веселый галдеж, почти задремал - и случайно в зеркало заднего обзора заметил, что Пиппин лихо переехал на колени к кузену. Странное дело, но Бильбо не разозлился, а почувствовал лишь пустоту в душе, тянущую и сосущую.  
Деревья высились вдоль дороги, лентой расстилавшейся по пустоши. Мелькали за окном, но дремать Бильбо совсем расхотелось.

***

\- Никогда еще не видел такого! - выдохнул Пин, собирая пальцем капли на стекле. Автобус до самолета ждал отправления - заполненный людьми, не слишком-то удобный. Аэропорт в Бри был битком набит людьми, а хоббитов почти не было. Бильбо заметил лишь нескольких, и решил, что Фродо был прав - держаться своей компанией было бы лучше. Слишком давно Бильбо не выезжал за пределы Шира.

\- Пальцы грязные будут, - тихо сказал Мерри, предупреждая Пиппина, но тот опять не слушался. Мерри иногда думал, что зря связался с ним, бестолковым, несовершеннолетним и с явными замашками доминанта порой. С несовершеннолетними вообще опасно было связываться, вплоть до судебного преследования. Но одно дело - думать, другое - приказывать собственному сердцу. Да и Пиппин охотно пошел на все это, охотно согласился, и подчинялся – настолько, насколько вообще способен был. Мерри погладил его по теплой спине, скрытой плотной джинсовой тканью, безошибочно коснувшись крепления ремней под ветровкой. Почувствовав прикосновение, Пиппин тут же перестал дурить, вытер пальцы об себя и уставился на него внимательно и серьезно. За этот взгляд можно было простить ему и бестолковость, и безалаберность, и что угодно можно было простить.  
\- Ты мой хороший, - шепнул ему Мерри, склонившись к его уху, все еще поглаживая его по спине, словно невзначай.  
Пиппин, шумно сглотнув, улегся ему щекой на плечо, выдохнул тихо.  
\- Почему мы не едем? - спросил он, дергая Мерри за пуговицу на куртке, - рейс отменили? Его могут отменить из-за дождя?  
\- Вообще, могут, - сказал Мерри, положил ладонь ему на талию, закрывая его, чтоб никто случайно не толкнул. Пиппин тоскливо уставился в серое небо:  
\- Будет так обидно возвращаться... я столько думал об этой поездке!  
\- Я весь язык оббил, уговаривая твоего папаню, - усмехнулся Мерри, - "только под твою ответственность, Мериадок".  
\- Ты у нас ответственный, - выдохнул Пиппин, и в его серо-зеленых глазах мелькнула какая-то чертовщинка, - а я раздолбай.  
Мерри не нашелся с ответом, ущипнул его за ухо, и тут автобус, наконец, тронулся, поехал по летному полю под дождем. Капли стекали по стеклу, собираясь в короткие ручейки. Мерри прижал к себе Пиппина, который разглядывал самолеты.

***

\- Выключи ПСП, - велел Мерри.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Ты ничего не слушал? - разозлился Мерри, сдернул плеер с его шеи и отобрал приставку. Выключив все, он убрал все к себе.  
\- Все приборы надо выключать на время взлета.  
\- А телефон? – вскинулся Пиппин, - я ведь телефон не выключил! Мерри, выключи его, а где же он? Он в рюкзаке!  
Мерри сердито глянул на него, полез за рюкзаком, удостоился недовольного взгляда от стюардессы, которая просила сесть и пристегнуть ремни. Выключив пиппинов телефон, пихнул рюкзак обратно на полку и уселся на место. Пиппин развел ладонями, мол, я не виноват, но Мерри многообещающе сощурился, и тот влез на кресло с ногами, надувшись.  
\- Ну вот. И погода дурная, - вздохнул он, - никуда мы не полетим.  
\- Смотри в окно. Ты так хотел сидеть у окна, вот сиди и смотри в окно, - раздраженно отозвался Мерри.  
\- Оно называется иллюминатор, - как бы между прочим заметил Пиппин.

Кресла были рассчитаны на людей, и Пиппин принялся возиться, опуская подлокотник, выкидную скамейку-подставку для ног и столик на спинке переднего кресла.  
\- А телевизор все равно не видно, - запереживал он, вытягивая шею. - Ну что такое!  
\- Ты телевизора не видел?  
\- В самолете - ни разу.  
Вновь мимо рядов прошла стюардесса, улыбнулась Пиппину, который разбирал кресло по винтику и грозил приняться за самолет.  
\- Все хорошо? - поинтересовалась она, с интересом разглядывая Пиппина. Наверняка даже людям он казался хорошеньким: светло-русые, с золотистым отливом кудри, пронзительно серо-зеленые глаза.  
Мерри в очередной раз напомнил себе, что Пиппин несовершеннолетний, что Фродо просил не афишировать. И тут же положил ладонь на колено кузена.  
\- Все в порядке, - сообщил Мерри стюардессе, - спасибо.  
\- Если что, просто позовите, - девушка дежурно улыбнулась и пошла дальше по рядам. А Мерри порадовался, что в бизнес-классе два кресла в ряду, а не три, иначе, чего доброго, пришлось бы огрызаться весь полет еще и на соседа.

Момент взлета Мерри не любил - каждый раз подсознательно ожидал, что махина самолета не оторвется от земли, а если уж оторвется - то грохнется, как только наберет приличную высоту.  
\- Мы летим! - воскликнул Пиппин, вцепился в его руку, уставившись в иллюминатор. Похоже, его одолели похожие мысли:  
\- Земля назад тянет... Мы упадем, Мерри!  
\- Не болтай чепухи, - как можно спокойнее отозвался тот, - сейчас наберем высоту, и станет легче дышать.  
Пиппин умолк, продолжая терзать его руку. Уши заложило, и Мерри протянул ему упаковку леденцов.

Скоро окончательно стемнело, на борту тоже приглушили свет, и Пиппин, устав разглядывать огоньки городов далеко внизу, вытянулся, разминая мышцы.  
\- Отдай мне ПСП.  
\- Спи лучше, - посоветовал Мерри, - прилетим ведь с утра пораньше.  
Пиппин уставился на него в полумраке, потом закрыл глаза, нашарив его ладонь. Мерри не удержался и поцеловал его в уголок губ. От Пиппина пахло газировкой и леденцами.  
\- Жутко, - прошептал Пиппин в ответ.  
\- Не бойся, самолет новый, пилоты опытные.  
\- Я не об этом... Прилетим, а там другой город. Другая страна.  
Мерри вместо ответа просто потянул его на себя и принялся целовать, тиская его меж ног. Пиппин посапывал, возбуждаясь и кусал его губы.

Бильбо, в одиночку разглядывающий просторы внизу, думал о том же, о чем Пиппин сейчас. Впереди чужая страна. Неизвестность.

Сигнальные огни вспыхивали и гасли на крыле самолета, тревожно, пульсировали, как сердце дракона.

***

Рованион встретил их солнцем, вырвавшимся из-за горизонта. Фродо смотрел на далекие черно-зеленые восточные пустоши, освещенные яркими лучами.  
\- Погляди, Сэм, - тронул он его ладонь.  
\- Зря вы это затеяли, - буркнул тот, без особого интереса перегнувшись через него и выглянув в иллюминатор, - попомните мое слово.  
\- Неужели путешествия не привлекают тебя? - рассмеялся Фродо, - это ведь так замечательно, выйти на дорогу, почувствовать свежий ветер в лицо...  
\- Жениться вам надо, мастер Фродо, - щелкнул языком Сэм, но больше ничего не сказал.

***

\- Это было нечто! - воскликнул Пиппин, хватая Мерри за руку и спускаясь с трапа, - дядя Бильбо, вы видели?  
\- Я тебе не дядя, - дежурно огрызнулся Бильбо. Он всю ночь не спал и чувствовал слегка разбито. Пиппин обиделся и приклеился к Мерри.  
\- Здесь даже пахнет иначе, чем на западе, - заметил Фродо, предложил дяде леденцов, но тот отказался.  
\- Сейчас заберем багаж, - сказал Бильбо, - а потом отправимся в отель.  
\- Сумки-то они наши, небось, растеряли все и перепутали, - буркнул Сэм, и Фродо, рассмеявшись, поворошил его волосы пятерней. Сэму это не больно-то понравилось, но он промолчал.

Несмотря на его опасения, с багажом было все в порядке. Однако в Серых Горах, очевидно, редко видели хоббитов - они невольно собрали вокруг себя толпу, и Сэм, проверявший бирки на сумках и чемоданах, сердито сопел.  
\- Мам, мам, можно я сфотографируюсь с полуросликами?! - раздался детский крик на весь зал, пока Бильбо беседовал по сотовому, а Фродо договаривался с носильщиком. Мерри замер в растерянности, не зная, что ответить.  
\- Нечего с нами фотографироваться, - буркнул Сэм, а Пиппин приосанился, обхватив их обоих за плечи и улыбнулся.  
\- Съемка на территории аэропорта запрещена, - Мерри нашелся с ответом и развернул Пиппина. Сэм явно чувствовал себя неуютно от чужого внимания, а Пиппину - как с гуся вода.  
\- Что у вас тут? - хмуро поинтересовался Бильбо, потом перевел взгляд на людей, - всего хорошего, спасибо за внимание.  
Некоторые постеснялись и занялись своими делами, но парочка парней открыто разглядывала Бильбо, тихо переговариваясь друг с другом.  
\- У меня что, ширинка расстегнута? - неприветливо сощурился Бильбо, - или что?  
\- Ты типа гнома? - поинтересовался один, - а почему без бороды?  
Бильбо сделал шаг в их сторону, приосанился, держась свободно.  
\- Проблемы?  
\- Да нет проблем, - осклабился парень, но Бильбо хмуро смотрел на него до тех, пока они не отошли.

Фродо, оперативно загрузив багаж в мини-кар, кивнул в сторону выхода. Бильбо молча развернулся и пошел туда, поигрывая телефоном на коротком шнурке.  
\- Что-то случилось, дядя? - спросил Пиппин.  
\- Заткнись, - хором сказали Бильбо, Фродо и Мерри, и Пиппин, ошалев от натиска, замолчал.  
\- Я хочу домой, - пробормотал Сэм. Фродо молча взял его пальцы в свои и стиснул.

В машину погрузились в гробовом молчании. Вместо микроавтобуса на их заказ назначили семейный хэтчбек - зато приспособленный под гномов и удобный.  
\- Такие наезды... - выдохнул Мерри, оказавшись уже в машине, - как будто мы на задворках клуба, а не в аэропорту.  
\- Может, у них тут принято так, - отозвался Бильбо, не слишком радостный.  
\- А вы были здесь раньше, мастер Бильбо?  
\- Да... Но давно, лет пятнадцать назад.  
\- Держимся вместе, - решил Фродо, - и отдельно никуда не ходим. Тебя, Пип, это в первую очередь касается.  
\- Вы меня всего уже измордовали, - пожаловался Пиппин, переползая на колени к Мерри, но и тот не стал его жалеть. С колен, впрочем, тоже не прогнал.

***

Фродо заказал большой трехместный номер на три спальни и гостиную, и еще один небольшой двухместный - отдельно, но на этом же этаже. Мерри и Пиппин тут же отправились к себе мыться, Бильбо тоже оккупировал душ, и Фродо остался с Сэмом наедине.

Гостиная была большая, светлая, с кожаными диванами, гладкими и скользкими. Пожалуй, чересчур дорогая, но единственный приемлемый вариант, который Фродо сумел подобрать по сети.  
\- Тебе совсем здесь не нравится? - поинтересовался он, разливая принесенный чай по чашкам.  
Сэм обсиживал диван, задумчиво поглаживая холодную кожу ладонями.  
\- Плед бы на него какой-нибудь.  
\- Сэм?  
\- Не нравится, - вздохнул тот, - но я вас все равно не отпустил бы в одиночку. Куда же вы без меня. Но мне не нравится. Так что не спрашивайте лишний раз.  
Фродо протянул ему чашку чая, с лимоном и двумя ложками сахара, как тот любил - и чуть коснулся его пальцев.  
Сэм стиснул зубы, но молча взял чашку. Принялся пить.  
\- Не будь букой, - чуть улыбнулся Фродо, сделал чай и себе, и пересел к нему поближе.  
\- Не надо, мастер Фродо, - отозвался тот, держа чашку обоими руками, - я вас прошу.  
\- Я все еще тебе не интересен в этом отношении? - поинтересовался Фродо, положив ладонь ему на бедро.  
\- Давайте обойдемся без этого, - вздохнул Сэм, - я вас понимаю.  
\- Только не хочешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- А если я прикажу? - Фродо поднес чашку к губам, поглядывая на него.  
\- Тогда все будет так, как вы прикажете, - сердито отозвался Сэм. - Но удовольствия мне это никакого не доставит.  
\- А если, - Фродо отхлебнул бесшумно горячий чай, - если я прикажу тебе испытывать удовольствие?  
Сэм, громко фыркнув, поднялся с дивана и подошел к окну, уставившись на город.  
\- Приказывайте, коли так желаете, - сказал он вроде бы равнодушно, но Фродо лишь рассмеялся и продолжил пить чай.

Бильбо в белом махровом халате выплыл из душа в куда более хорошем настроении.  
\- Что вы планировали дальше, дядя?  
\- Ммм, чай, - отозвался тот, - налей, будь добр. Мне надо встретиться с одним... старым знакомым.  
\- По поводу тендера на Эребор?  
\- Да-да. Спасибо, - он принял чашку из рук племянника. - Думаю совместить это с обедом в каком-нибудь хорошем ресторане.  
\- Сплошные траты, - отозвался Сэм, допив свой чай.  
\- Что? - нахмурился Бильбо.  
\- В ванную, говорю, пойду, если пока никому не надо.  
\- Счастливого плаванья, - отозвался Фродо и вновь посмотрел на дядю, пытаясь проникнуть в его мысли.

\- Вы что-то от меня скрываете... - проговорил он, когда Сэм хлопнул дверью ванной комнаты.  
Бильбо лишь улыбнулся многозначительно:  
\- Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь.  
\- Но мне-то вы можете доверять. Расскажите, пожалуйста.  
\- Нет, Фродо, - возразил Бильбо, - и закончим на этом.  
Тот не стал возражать, молча сунул в рот лимонную дольку и скривился.

***

Ресторан назывался "Красное золото" и был расположен в центре - от гостиницы можно было дойти минут за двадцать, но Бильбо решил не рисковать и вызвал машину. Орочьего отродья в Серых Горах в последнее время стало куда больше, чем он ожидал. Пожалуй, надо было позаботиться об охране.

\- Здравствуйте, - проговорила миловидная девушка у входа, - вы заказывали столик?  
\- Да, - кивнул Бильбо, - в эркере, на шестерых. На Бэггинса.  
Та кивнула и повела их по ресторану, украдкой разглядывая необычных посетителей, но Бильбо напомнил себе, что рано или поздно привыкнет к чужому внимания. Молодежь вела себя прилично - даже тогда, когда подали меню. Мерри, явно расслабившийся вдали от родственников, первым делом заказал эля.

\- День добрый, - проговорил высокий, ощутимо выше человеческого роста незнакомец, широко улыбаясь и усаживаясь на незанятое шестое место. Мерри напряженно уставился на него, оглядывая дорогой темный костюм и лиловую рубашку в облипку.  
\- Здравствуй, - улыбнулся Бильбо, протянул ему ладонь, и незнакомец пожал ее, стиснув его пальцы, - познакомьтесь, Фродо, мой племянник, Мерри, Пиппин, Сэм, а это мой давний знакомец, Смог.  
\- Чрезвычайно раз знакомству, - зубасто ухмыльнулся Смог и поблагодарил официантку за меню.  
\- Я вас помню, - сощурился Фродо, - вы прилетали в Шир... давно.  
\- Ты тогда был совсем ребенком, - сказал племяннику Бильбо и перевел взгляд на Смога, - а ты, мне кажется, еще вырос с тех пор.  
\- Пустяки, - польщено отозвался тот, принялся листать меню, светлые камни ненавязчиво сверкали в его перстнях.

\- Трудный был перелет? - поинтересовался Смог, когда ему принесли аперитив.  
\- Да как ска... - начал было Бильбо, но Пиппин перебил его:  
\- Это было просто потрясающе! Удивительно! А вчера я думал, что мы вовсе не взлетим.  
Мерри ущипнул болтливого кузена, а Смог приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения, но за этим ничего не последовало.  
\- Я рад, что ты решился приехать, - выдохнул Смог, решив сменить тему, тряхнул темными недлинными кудрями.  
\- Простите, - негромко поинтересовался Фродо, - а почему?  
\- Почему что?  
\- Почему именно "Бэггинс, Бэггинс и Брендибак"? Неужели во всем Рованионе не найдется иной конторы, занимающейся промышленной безопасностью?  
\- О, хороший вопрос, - Смог ткнул пальцем в сторону Фродо, чуть подвинулся, позволяя официантке расставить блюда на столе. Дождался, пока она выйдет из эркера и, склонившись к столу, проговорил негромко:  
\- Все куплено.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Серьезнее некуда, - закивал Смог и, вонзив нож в непрожаренное мясо с кровью, принялся ловкими отточенными движениями резать его.  
\- Странно, - усмехнулся Фродо, погружая ложку в суп.  
\- Здесь, у нас в Серых Горах, одно орочьё, - выдохнул Смог, хищно облизнувшись, - купить их - раз плюнуть. В Железных Холмах те же гномы, их кореша. Эльфы в Эребор с проверкой не полезут, Трандуил с Торином да-авно на ножах. Наместнику в Гондоре просто плевать. Вот так и получается, что пришлось в Эрегионе искать.  
\- А Рохан?  
\- Я поднимал там эту тему. Не знаю, откликнется кто или нет. Им тоже не ближний свет сюда лететь.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Фродо, и замолчал, доедая суп.

Обед тянулся в каком-то тягостном молчании - Пиппин откровенно разглядывал Смога, будто в зоопарк на него любоваться пришел, Мерри молча негодовал по этому поводу, Сэм грустил над тарелкой, а Бильбо и Фродо задумчиво переглядывались. Один лишь Смог, кажется, был доволен, поедал свой стейк, едва слышно урча.  
\- Деньги там очень немаленькие крутятся. Впрочем, вам эти переговоры еще выиграть надо, - заметил он вскользь, уставившись на Бильбо.  
\- Ты сказал, у тебя все на мази, - холодно сощурился тот, - я не намерен лететь назад, несолоно хлебавши.  
\- Ну! - вскинул брови Смог, пригубил виски, кубики льда затанцевали в низком бокале, - ты понимаешь...  
\- Нет, не понимаю, - сощурился Бильбо, - объясни.  
\- Тебе придется самому убедить Торина, - щелкнул зубами Смог, - в том, что ты достойный кандидат на аутсортинговую работу.  
\- Все зависит от меня, и гарантии ты уже не даешь. Я правильно понял?  
\- Стоп, стоп, - усмехнулся Смог - я сделал все, что мог.  
\- Подмазал конкурсную комиссию?  
\- Это же гномы, их не подмажешь. Но я устранил конкурентов, с которыми обычно работал Торин, и натравил на Эребор парочку инстанций. Гномы сами будут заинтересованы в независимом тебе, мой друг.

Бильбо смерил его долгим взглядом, но потом молча поднял свой бокал и выпил половину залпом.  
\- Но ты должен понравиться гномам, - ухмыльнулся Смог. - Не только как специалист, понимаешь?  
\- Я забыл дома косметичку, - съязвил Бильбо, - ничего не выйдет.  
\- И хорошо, что забыл. Прости, Бильбо, но практически вся ваша компания, за исключением вон того мальца, пожалуй, - Смог кивнул на Фродо, - словно просит "нагни меня".  
\- Что? - Бильбо поставил на стол бокал так, что часть виски выплеснулась ему на руку.  
\- То, что слышал. Для вас это все еще игра, - клацнул зубами Смог, - но здесь все иначе. Здесь не принято давать своим сабам свободу. Если у тебя расхлябанный саб, то кто тогда ты? - Смог уставился на Мерри, - а если ты сам саб, то, дорогой мой Бильбо, Торин, возможно, сладко трахнет тебя после переговоров, но никакой перспективы на совместную работу, ты понимаешь? Разве что ты ему уж очень понравишься, и он надумает сменить секретаршу.

Бильбо отхлебнул виски, едва не подавившись кубиком льда, разгрыз его и поморщился от зубной боли.  
\- Какого черта, Смог? Какого черта ты не предупредил меня раньше?  
\- Во-первых, ты не согласился, - усмехнулся Смог, - а во-вторых, я думал, что ты более напорист и доминантен. Прости.  
\- Что значит "прости"? - возмутился Бильбо. – если от этого зависит дело, то теперь ты должен научить меня... Ну, показать. Понимаешь?  
\- Только не говори, что ты девственник, - облизнулся Смог.  
\- Нет, нет, - Бильбо от волнения выхлебал все, что было в его бокале.  
\- А чему? Держать плетку в руке?  
\- Да черт с ней, с плеткой, - выдохнул Бильбо, - это все для спальни, и я сто лет уже не практиковал подобного... это все игры для молодежи.  
\- Сколько тебе по человечьим меркам?  
\- Около тридцати пяти, а что?  
\- Ничего. Самый возраст, чтоб стать доминантом... Если, конечно, не хочешь оказаться под господином Торином с удилами в зубах.  
Бильбо побледнел, а потом замахал руками.  
\- Фродо, не слушай.  
\- Я совершеннолетний, мне можно, - усмехнулся тот.

Бильбо, вороша растрепавшиеся волосы пятерней покраснел слегка, но сдержал себя.  
\- О, да на наших щеках цветут розы, - расхохотался Смог, запрокинув голову, - пожалуй, я все же подарю тебе косметичку и положу туда тональный крем.  
\- На кой ляд мне тональный крем? - отозвался Бильбо.  
\- Щеки свои мазать, чтоб не портить образ холодного и невозмутимого дома. Или ты уже задумался о вакансии секретарши?  
\- Иди ты, - оборвал его Бильбо.  
\- Ты в постели кто? - беззастенчиво поинтересовался тот. - Актив или пассив?  
\- Актив, - пробормотал Бильбо, стараясь не смущаться, отчего смущался еще сильнее. - Но какое отношение...  
\- Да самое непосредственное. Ты должен об этом помнить всегда. Что ты актив. Что ты не ляжешь ни под кого.  
\- Разве это связано? - поинтересовался Фродо.  
\- Вообще, нет, - покачал головой Смог, - доминант всегда берет, независимо от позиции, но твой дядюшка тяжелый случай.  
\- Я все слышу, - сообщил тот, и Смог усмехнулся, облизнув красиво изогнутые губы. Пиппин уставился на Смога с масляным блеском в глазах. Мерри, скрипнув зубами, схватил кузена за шкирку и усадил рядом с собой.

\- Да выпори ты его, - посоветовал Смог, вытягивая из кармана портсигар.  
\- Что? - воскликнул Пиппин, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Мерри, чуть склонив голову на бок, прислушался к его словам.  
\- Ты не привык делать это при всех? - спросил у него Смог, вынимая сигарету. Мерри отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- У нас так не принято.  
\- А у нас принято. Так как мы не у вас, а у нас, возьми своего мальца за шкирку и отведи вон туда, - Смог кивнул на лестницу в конце зала.  
Мерри, сглотнув нервно, посерьезнел, и, ухватив упирающегося Пиппина за руку, выволок его из-за стола.  
\- С какой стати ты должен терпеть такое? - пробормотал Смог, доверительно уставившись ему в глаза. Мерри кивнул в ответ и подхватив Пиппина под локоть, потащил его через зал.

\- Дети... - улыбнулся Смог, прикуривая Бильбо, потом себе. - Кстати, учти, у гномов свои стандарты доминантности и мужественности. Женщин у них мало, настоящих сабов, получающих удовольствие от подчинения, тоже мало, и большинство тех сабов, что я знаю - доминанты, которым не повезло.  
\- Потрясающе, - выдавил Бильбо, - Уж не знаю, потяну ли я на гномьего доминанта. Я помню, по молодости я недурно развлекался с наручниками и... но Смог, гномы?!  
\- Ты должен выглядеть так, будто нагнешь Торина, как только он повернется к тебе спиной, понимаешь?  
\- Я...? Гнома...? Но я не хочу нагибать гнома... - пьяно пробормотал Бильбо себе под нос.  
\- А можно этому вообще научиться? - поинтересовался Фродо.  
\- Можно и эльфа научить курить, - ухмыльнулся Смог.

Бильбо слегка пришел в себя, и вцепился в винную карту меню.  
\- Заканчивай хлестать, - посоветовал Смог. - Я думаю, ты понимаешь, что короткой беседой мы не ограничимся?  
\- Наверное, нет.  
\- Вам всем будет интересно узнать нечто новое. Интересно и полезно. Ну и плюс ко всему, вы перестанете выделяться из толпы своей неопределенностью.  
\- Мы и так выделяемся.  
\- Бильбо, если тебя начнут за молодого безбородого гнома, то перестанешь. К гномам никто не рискует соваться. Это же гномы.  
\- Ясно, - Бильбо мрачно покрутил в ладонях пустой бокал в капельках воды.

Смог раз успел докурить вторую сигарету, когда за стол вернулись Мерри и красноглазый Пиппин.  
\- Ты прости, что я лезу, - Смог доверительно уставился на Мерри, положив длиннопалую ладонь себе на грудь, - но раз уж я выступаю в роли советчика и более опытного знакомого, то мой тебе совет: не ходи с ним никуда без ошейника. Могу показать, где купить строгий.  
\- А это не опасно? - нахмурился Мерри.  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Смог, - вообще, я знаю несколько хороших мест...  
\- Хорош советчик, нечего сказать, - буркнул Сэм. Фродо едва ощутимо толкнул его локтем под ребра и посмотрел на Бильбо, который поглаживал края бокала.  
\- Что ты на меня смотришь? - усмехнулся Бильбо, - Смог, ты готов?  
\- К такому я готов всегда, - ухмыльнулся Смог и попросил принести счет.

***

Припаркованный на стоянке у ресторана автомобиль Смога, обтекаемый, изжелта-красный, был похож на каплю лавы. Распахнув переднюю дверцу перед хоббитом, Смог погладил автомобиль по гладкому, блестящему боку и поднял бровь.  
\- Ну, как он тебе?  
\- Бабский какой-то, - хмыкнул Бильбо, и Смог едва голову ему не откусил. По крайней мере, глянул на него так, словно собирался.  
\- Ты пьян, - сказал ему Бильбо, вытягивая ремень, - неужели ты сядешь за руль?  
\- А почему нет? - Смог обошел машину и уселся на место водителя, с низко опущенным под его рост креслом. - Бильбо, это Рованион, Великое Глухоманье. Чем дальше, тем глуше.  
\- И что ты скажешь, если тебя остановит инспектор ДПС?  
Вместо ответа Смог потер пальцы и оглянулся назад:  
\- Молодежь, вы там устроились?  
\- Да, - сказал Мерри, усадив Пиппина к себе на колени. Тот страшно дулся, но боялся Смога и не хотел привлекать внимания.

\- Ну что, по магазинам? - хохотнул Смог, выруливая со стоянки.  
\- Только не говори, что ты собираешься купить мне шипастую косуху. Думаю, я буду идиотски смотреться в ней на переговорах.  
\- Во-первых и в основных, я не собираюсь ничего тебе покупать, - осклабился Смог, - надеюсь, ты не явился сюда без гроша в кармане?  
\- Фу, как ты меркантилен.  
\- Отвратительно меркантилен и расчетлив, ты совершенно прав. Но не бойся. Торин тоже не ходит в обтягивающей черной коже. Вот, - протянул он смартфон, - погляди.  
\- Да не хочу я на него глядеть, - отмахнулся Бильбо, - гном и гном, я смотрел передачу о гномах, да и в Синих горах, опять же, их полно.  
\- У вас там ближе к морю цивилизация, - хмыкнул Смог, - а здесь другие гномы.  
\- Я не буду смотреть на Торина, - отрезал Бильбо, - и точка. Это дурно напоминает мне сватовство.  
\- Сватовством это будет, если ты облажаешься, - заметил Смог, но умолк, переключив внимание на дорогу.


	2. Chapter 2

Рабочий день еще не закончился, и в торговом центре было не слишком людно. Светлые залы с высокими потолками и огромными светодиодными баннерами. Злобного вида парень скалился с рекламы, словно орк, а под ним красовалась надпись «Зубные импланты от 299 фунтов. Эльфийское качество».  
\- Ты глянь, - фыркнул Смог ехидно. – Эльфийское качество за такие гроши. Неужели кто-то ведется?  
\- Никогда не видел зубных эльфийских клиник.  
\- Да все это херня. Никого эльфы не лечат, кроме эльфов. На кой черт им кого-то лечить, кто все равно рано или поздно сдохнет. И импланты им тоже не нужны.  
Бильбо пожал плечами, тихо вздохнув, но Смог не дал ему помечтать о встрече с эльфами и затащил в один из модных, но дорогих отделов.

***

\- Вот что-то типа такого, - сказал Смог, и, не обратив внимания на консультанта, сам стянул пиджак с высокой стойки. - И к нему вот такую сорочку.  
\- Я не ношу синий, он меня старит, - скривился Бильбо, - к тому же такой холодный и пронзительный синий. И потом, Смог, это все не на меня по росту рассчитано.  
\- Зайка, я тоже не покупаю готовое, а заказываю у портного. Главное, чтоб ты понял принцип.  
\- Не называй меня зайкой, иначе я тебя пну.  
\- Отлично! - щелкнул пальцами Смог. - Ты начинаешь что-то понимать.  
И, кинув ворох одежды на руки консультанту, он широко зашагал дальше.

\- Тебе предстоит как следует продумать образ, - замер он, присел на одно колено и оглядел Бильбо, - ну что вот это такое?  
\- Шейный платок.  
\- Платок, - хмыкнул Смог, подцепив его пальцем. Ногти у него были холеные, чересчур, пожалуй, длинные, и неприятно острые. Оставив в покое платок, он потянул за тонкую цепочку, вынув из кармана круглые часы.  
\- Что тебе опять не так? - нахмурился хоббит.  
\- Сейчас такие никто не носит.  
\- Ты придираешься. Это семейная реликвия, и они эльфийской работы. Действительно эльфийской.  
\- Похоже, так оно и есть, - задумался Смог, разглядывая гравировку и жадно оглаживая часы, - они стоят целое состояние!  
\- Я в курсе, - отрезал Бильбо, отобрал у него часы и сунул обратно в карман, - а ты придираешься.  
\- Хорошо, убедил, придираюсь. Но вот платок придется снять, он придает тебе томный вид.  
Бильбо ничего не сказал, и Смог, выпрямившись, развернулся и вышел прочь из отдела.

***

Рекламный баннер-растяжка красовался на четвертом этаже на весь периметр. Надпись на всеобщем гласила: "Одежда и аксессуары", но буквы были стилизованы под гномьи руны, и Бильбо сразу понял, куда был намерен затащить его Смог.  
\- Это уж слишком!  
\- Не бойся, я не собираюсь одевать тебя как гнома. Подберем пару галстуков, быть может, еще одни часы... Хороший кожаный ремень тоже будет нелишним, подтяжки выглядят чересчур мило.  
\- Я люблю подтяжки, - проворчал хоббит, пытаясь поспеть за Смогом.

Посетителей внутри было немного - сплошь люди и в основном, у витрин с украшениями и аксессуарами. Смог тут же принялся шариться в вещах и шнырять от одной стойки к другой, будто не в дорогом отделе находился, а на орочьей барахолке в базарный день. Длинный хвост его, вытянувшийся вдоль ноги, подрагивал, словно у кота перед прыжком. Бильбо с удивлением уставился на хвост - в прошлую их встречу в БэгЭнде он не заметил ничего подобного, да и раньше как-то не обращал внимания. Видимо, здесь, в Глухоманье, Смог не стеснялся хвоста и спокойно выпускал его наружу. Зрелище завораживало, в болтающемся меж ног напряженном хвосте было словно нечто непристойное, и Бильбо, чтоб не пялиться открыто, отвернулся и принялся рассматривать пиджаки и костюмы. Целый шкаф без дверей был битком набит ими – в два ряда, один над другим, но, конечно же, все они были слишком велики в плечах, да и Бильбо не планировал ничего покупать.

И тут его подхватили сзади, сжали подмышками, оторвали от земли и куда-то понесли. Бильбо вскрикнуть не успел, как к губам прижалась тонкая сильная ладонь, намертво заткнув рот, костюмы прошелестели, мягко ударив по лицу, и вокруг стало темно.

Бильбо едва слышно выдохнул через нос: он оказался в шкафу, на руках у Смога - тот держал его под грудью, плотно перехватив поперек тела.  
\- Не будешь кричать? - прошептал Смог ему в самое ухо.  
Бильбо медленно покачал головой, почувствовав, как тот ослабил хватку.  
\- Смотри, - прошипел Смог, - вон там, у витрины.  
Бильбо вытянул шею, стараясь не потревожить костюмы, но не заметил ничего необычного, кроме пары молодых гномов, вошедших внутрь.  
\- Ну и что? - раздраженно прошептал Бильбо.  
Светловолосый гном разглядывал витрину, а его дружок нахлобучил в это время шляпу и красовался перед зеркалом.  
\- Племяннички Торина, - прошипел Смог и, обвив хвостом колени, вытянулся и прижался спиной к стене шкафа, - нельзя, чтоб они видели нас вместе.  
\- А меня зачем уволок?  
\- На всякий случай.  
\- Ты параноик. К тому же... эти двое вполне милые парни на вид. Нет, ты точно параноик.  
Смог только раздраженно зашипел, выдохнув струю серого дыма, и Бильбо тут же лягнул его.  
\- Не дыми, иначе нас заметят!

Но гномы, кажется, не замечали ничего, вокруг себя. Блондинистый был одет особенно опрятно и со вкусом: сорочка цвета красного вина, стильный черный жилет и унизанные тяжелыми серебряными перстнями пальцы. Бильбо присмотрелся - перстни подходили один к одному, словно складывались в кастет. А под левым рукавом жилет едва заметно оттопыривался.

Впрочем, вели себя эти двое вполне прилично - закупившись мелочами, они расплатились и ушли.  
\- Можешь отпускать, - дернулся Бильбо, - иначе весь обед из меня выдавишь. Перелета мне мало было...  
\- Иди, купи все, что нужно, - отрезал Смог, - а потом найди своих и спускайся на стоянку. Я буду ждать в машине.  
\- Что, даже не оценишь мой выбор?  
\- Я доверюсь твоему вкусу, - кисло сказал Смог, - черт, как же невовремя они сюда заявились. Но рисковать срывом операции я не намерен. Не приведи хвоста.  
\- Ты начитался дешевых детективов? - спросил Бильбо, но Смог резко развернулся и вышел прочь.

***

\- Как ты мог?! - воскликнул Пиппин, как только Мерри захлопнул дверь гостиничного номера, и они остались наедине.

Смог очень хотел проследовать за ними, но Мерри попросил его не вмешиваться, потому что всю дорогу Пип молчал, глядя в сторону. Для него это было настолько несвойственно, что Мерри взволновался. И вот сейчас, окончательно убедившись, что они одни, Пиппин буквально набросился на него, не раздевшись, не включив даже света.  
\- Тихо, тихо! - прикрикнул Мерри, но тот совсем не слушался и полез в драку - накинулся, опрокинув на пол, и принялся бить всерьез, коротко размахиваясь и целя в голову. Пыхтел и сопел, шумно хватая воздух.  
\- А ну прекрати! - рявкнул Мерри, получив по носу, кое-как умудрился перевернуть Пиппина под себя, схватил его запястья, - ты что себе позволяешь?  
\- Пусти! - рявкнул Пиппин, брызнув слюной. - Меня надоело! Меняяааа... я так больше не играю!  
\- Это не игрушки, Пип! - Мерри взял его за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть в глаза, - да чтоб тебя, ты все прекрасно слышал, что сказал Смог. Двадцать раз разжевывать не буду.  
\- Я больше не хочу, - скривился тот и снова дернулся, - мне не нравится.  
\- Не хочешь? - Мерри разжал руки, ослабил хватку. Пиппин уставился на него снизу вверх.  
\- Ничего не хочу. И тебя.  
\- И меня?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо, - пожал плечами Мерри, - как хочешь.

И отошел в сторону, стиснув зубы. Пиппин продолжил валяться на полу, в джинсах и рубашке, из чувства противоречия скорее. Ждал, что ли, пока ему скажут: "Не валяйся, простынешь"?

Мерри отошел к настежь распахнутому окну, а потом подумал и не стал закрывать его. Вышел на балкон, заметив, как быстро стемнело - подъехали к гостинице они еще засветло. Высота кружила голову, машины казались игрушечными, глянцевыми в свете фонарей и неона реклам. Мерри вытащил портсигар, вытянул одну из тех, что покрепче, и закурил, жмурясь от дыма, поднявшего к глазам.

Скрипнула дверь за спиной. Пиппин.

\- Мерри, я... я не так сказал, - сглотнул тот, застыл рядом, не рискуя дотронуться. Подобрался еще ближе, потянулся пальцами, выпрашивая сигарету - своих у него не было, Тук-старший запрещал сыну курить.  
\- Можно мне одну? - Пиппин придвинулся еще ближе. Пришлось взять сигарету в другую руку, чтоб не задеть его случайно.  
\- Можно мне, а?  
Наглость, говорят, города берет. Мерри докурил, раздавив окурок в пепельнице, обернулся, мельком взглянув в серо-зеленые глаза, сейчас - совсем серые, как асфальт.  
\- Сходи, купи, - сказал он, проходя мимо.  
\- Мне не продадут, Мерри, - он попробовал прикоснуться, но Мерри отцепил с себя его ладонь, почти брезгливо.  
\- Здесь? Здесь тебе, похоже, все продадут.  
\- Я один не пойду, - насупился тот, и пошел вслед за Мерри в комнату. Увидел, что тот пошел в спальню, и побежал за ним, но тот зачем-то выволок из шкафа чемодан.  
Пиппин только рот приоткрыл, собравшись спросить, но замер.

\- Перегрин, - негромко сказал Мерри, и Пиппин вначале не понял, а потом вдруг вспомнил, что это его самого так зовут, - сейчас ты...  
\- Но Мерри!  
\- Закрой рот, - выдохнул тот, - сейчас я собираю твои вещи, и ты чешешь ночевать к дядюшке Бильбо. А я звоню Паладину и говорю, что больше не буду отвечать за тебя. А дальше как решим - либо я возьму билет и отвезу тебя домой, либо твои старшие сестрицы явятся за тобой.  
\- Ты не можешь! Ты обещал!  
\- Хватит орать. Я не собираюсь тебя насиловать. Не хочешь - не будет.  
\- Мерри! - Пиппин подлетел, пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза, схватил его за руку, - ну перестань, ну пожалуйста. Я не хочу больше, но я хочу...  
\- Я все сказал, - стряхнул его пальцы Мерри и достал телефон. Ему было неприятно от детского, считай, шантажа «папе скажу», но черт побери, он и сам чувствовал себя неуютно. А терпеть Пиппина, стараясь быть при этом взрослее и серьезнее, чем он был, Мерри просто не мог уже.  
\- Ну пожалуйста! Я не хочу домой! Я не подумал, когда сказал, что не хочу тебя... могу на колени встать, если хочешь?! - Пиппин бухнулся на пол, отпихивая чемодан в сторону. Сложив ладони перед собой, он прижал их к носу и уставился на Мерри взволнованно.  
\- Ты думаешь, это игрушки? Шуточки?  
\- Мерри, я тебя умоляю, не звони и не отвози меня обратно, - тихо задышал Пиппин и прижался щекой к его бедру. - Пожалуйста. Я больше не буду.  
\- Иногда достаточно сделать только одну хрень - но так, что больше и не надо, понимаешь?  
\- Я буду слушаться. Я буду хороший, - зафырчал Пиппин, потерся ухом. В темноте и тишине спальни было очень сложно не развернуть его сейчас, прижав губами к паху. Мерри подавил желание встрепать его золотистые кудри, и отстранился.  
\- Пиппин, ты безнадежен, - сказал он, - я тебе два раза велел заткнуться, а ты все болтаешь.  
\- Но я должен был ответить.  
\- Нет, Пиппин. Если я говорю заткнуться, это значит молчать до тех пор, пока не разрешу говорить.  
\- Совсем молчать?  
\- Совсем.  
Мерри сел на чемодан и задумался.

В комнате было совсем-совсем тихо. Раньше бы Пиппин, выпросив прощение, уже давно бы разделся, и они не тратили бы время зря, но сейчас нельзя так было. Мерри понимал, что нельзя. Он и сам в какой-то степени считал это игрой, до сих пор считал, и сложно было ломать устоявшиеся отношения. Мерри не просто угрожал Пиппину - он и в самом деле был готов отправить его домой. Да, без Пиппина чертовски увлекательное, опасное, но возбуждающе опасное приключение оказалось бы и вполовину не столь увлекательным и приятным, зато отвечать пришлось бы только за себя.  
Мерри не был уверен, сможет ли он сейчас принять правильное решение. Способен ли он удержать Пиппина в рамках соответствующего поведения? Ему не хватало опыта, очень не хватало.  
\- Ты голоден? - спросил Мерри негромко, стараясь не поддаваться обаянию, не ловить лукавый взгляд.  
\- Нет, я наелся в фудкорте.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Мерри, - умывайся, переодевайся в пижаму и иди в постель.  
Пиппин уже открыл рот, и пришлось закрыть его ладонью - быть может, грубо, но зато он замолчал.  
\- Ты выполняешь мои приказы безоговорочно, - сказал он, глядя ему в глаза. Пиппин хлопнул ресницами, вскинув брови, и треугольник света, лежавший на его щеке, едва заметно дрогнул.  
\- Ты молчишь, пока я не разрешу тебе говорить, ясно?  
Пиппин кивнул, и Мерри убрал ладонь. Посмотрел на него - ох, как трудно было ему молчать. Его губы едва заметно подрагивали, на скулах ходили желваки, и все же он сдерживал себя.  
\- Вот молодец. Вперед, - Мерри чуть хлопнул его по плечу, и Пиппин умчался в ванную, предвкушая, видимо, приятную ночь. А Мерри задвинул чемодан в шкаф, сунул себе в карман мобильник Пиппина и опять накинул джинсовку на плечи.

Тот вышел из ванной в растянутой домашней майке и недлинных сатиновых шортах, такой милый, уютный и привычный, что хотелось сразу же затащить его в постель. Мерри зачем-то вспомнил, как поцеловал Пипа впервые - кажется, это была какая-то отличная вечеринка в Тукборо в отсутствии родителей, когда хозяин и главный заводила принялся сонно зевать, вымотавшись к трем часам ночи. Вся компания сидела внизу, включая его сестриц, а Мерри приспичило пойти наверх и что-то спросить у Пиппина - но оказалось, что тот уже переоделся ко сну и выключил свет. Наткнувшись на него в темноте, поймав невольно в объятия, Мерри почувствовал тепло его тела - и поцеловал, сильнее стиснув в руках, ощутив слабый запах алкоголя, который не перебила даже зубная паста.  
Снизу грохотала музыка, отдаваясь громким гулом в ушах. Пиппин ничего не понял, рухнув спать, и у поцелуя долго не было никаких последствий. Но Мерри помнил этот случай.

\- Иди на кровать. А я уйду, вернусь либо ночью, либо к утру. Говорить я тебе запрещаю - ни с горничными, ни с остальными нашими - ну разве что начнется пожар, понятно?  
Пиппин, закусив губу, медленно кивнул.  
\- Сиди на кровати и никуда не вставай. В ванную можно. Никуда больше нельзя.  
Пиппин шумно вздохнул, усевшись на кровать, подтянул к себе одеяло. Раскинулся, словно демонстрируя, какая кровать мягкая и уютная.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - сказал ему Мерри и вышел из номера, закрыв его на ключ.

Прислушался, приложив ухо к двери - но внутри было совсем, совсем тихо.

***

... - и оставил в номере, - выдохнул Мерри.  
\- Детский сад, - отозвался Смог.  
\- Я?  
\- Именно, - кивнул Смог, выслушав до конца, а потом повысил голос, - Бильбо, я намерен схитить твоего... племянника.  
Мерри напрягся. Да, с опытом все было плохо, но отдавать Пиппина Смогу он вовсе не собирался.  
\- Какого? То есть, ты о Фродо? - донеслось из правого угла комнаты.  
\- Нет, нет. Я о другой бойком, но печальном мальце.  
\- А, Мерри, - Бильбо опустил экран ноутбука и посмотрел на них. - Только если он сам не против.  
\- Я? - выдохнул Мерри.  
\- Тебя еще учить и учить, - ухмыльнулся Смог, - заодно дяде потом расскажешь, ему на своем опыте такое узнавать нельзя.  
\- Если не хочешь, то нечего даже думать об этом, - хмыкнул Бильбо.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Мерри, поднимаясь из кресла. - Мистер Смог, я готов.  
\- Что ж, - тот осклабился крайне довольно, и кончик его хвоста задрожал, - вы, хоббиты, весьма интересный народ. Мне будет приятно провести эту ночь с тобой.  
Мерри с каменным выражением лица пропустил эту фразу, чуть поклонился хмурому Бильбо - и пошел вслед за Смогом.  
Тот едва слышно мурчал и урчал себе под нос.

***

Город не спал. Светло было, казалось, почти как днем - освещенные желтым билборды, бьющие по глазам яркие, пульсирующие огни. Город стремился вверх, в черное беззвездное небо, и сейчас, когда все эти окна горели в темноте, становилось еще понятнее, какое все вокруг чужое и непривычное.  
Мерри все еще чувствовал себя немного подавлено, хотя старался не подавать вида. А вот у Смога явно было прекрасное настроение - он мурчал себе под нос какую-то мелодию, пыхтел едким дымом и, останавливаясь на светофорах, барабанил пальцами по оплетке руля.  
\- Смог, а вы человек? - спросил Мерри, впервые с того момента, как оказался в его машине.  
\- Нет, конечно, - отозвался тот с легкой усмешкой, и, потянувшись, щелкнул ногтем по магнитоле. Ритмичная, ненапряжная музыка заполнила пространство, и Мерри замолчал, уставившись в проносившиеся мимо огни, размазывающиеся в полосы на такой скорости.

***

\- Ванная, - указал Смог на одну из дверей, - белое полотенце для гостей.  
\- Я мылся с утра, - сообщил Мерри, невольно оглядываясь. Дом Смога одновременно походил на дворец и на лавку старьевщика. Это было нечто невообразимое просто - узкая, облицованная темно-серой плиткой прихожая с несколькими дверьми по одну сторону, выворачивающая в огромную залу. Зала походила на заставленный мебелью спортзал - или на небольшой стадион, но с огромной старомодной люстрой, с множеством подвесок. Стены, пол и потолок покрывала все та же темно-серая плитка, окна были закрашены черной краской. Но на стенах было множество картин - как хороших, так и разного барахла. Мерри немного разбирался в живописи и не смог сдержать усмешки.  
\- Какая интересная вещь, - он задрал голову, разглядывая абстрактную композицию.  
\- Весьма, - самодовольно отозвался Смог, будто сам написал. - На аукционе картина стоила баснословную сумму, но я нашел способ сбить цену.  
\- Она висит вверх ногами.  
\- О, - только и выговорил Смог, хлестнув себя по ногам, словно плетью. - Ну и черт бы с ней. Кофе, сок... яблочный? Апельсиновый? Бренди?  
\- Бренди с соком, - согласился Мерри.  
\- Располагайся, - велел Смог и ускользнул в один из проходов, которых невозможно было различить с первого взгляда.

Совершенная, роскошная эльфийская мебель едва ли не времен Четвертой эпохи соседствовала с авангардной человеческой мебелью и новейшей Изенгардской техникой. Мерри нашел оттоманку из красного дерева, похожую на те, что стояли в отцовской библиотеке, и устроился на ней. Зачем Смогу понадобилась пусть и дорогая, но явно маленькая для него самого оттоманка, Мерри понять не мог.

\- Угощайся, - сказал Смог, поставив на ближайший столик поднос.  
\- Спасибо, - Мерри уставился на два одиноких бокала на просторном подносе, взял один и погрел в ладонях, - прости, а у тебя нет какой-нибудь закуски?  
\- Нет, - отозвался Смог, которому не понравился быстрый переход на "ты", - я не ем дома.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Вы слишком прожорливый народ, - хмыкнул Смог, наблюдая, как Мерри пьет: медленно, смакуя напиток. Тоже потянулся и легко выпил едва ли не половину разом.  
\- Отличный бренди, - отозвался Мерри и посмотрел на Смога в упор. - Мы начнем?  
\- Какой нетерпеливый хоббит. Ты что-нибудь вообще понимаешь в теме?  
\- Насколько это принято в Шире - то неплохо. Но по вашим меркам не берусь сказать.  
\- Хорошо, - медленно кивнул Смог и поглядел на часы, - сейчас доходит полночь. Трех часов будет достаточно.  
\- Да, - кивнул Мерри. Пока он шел сюда, он подумал было, что не станет сопротивляться Смогу, поскольку тот явно был опытнее, и мог многому научить. Но сейчас, особенно после попытки его споить - бренди был едва разбавлен соком, - Мерри уже не знал, можно ли доверять странному знакомцу мистера Бэггинса. Пожалуй, расслабляться вовсе не следовало.

\- В три ночи у вас здесь реально вызвать и дождаться такси?  
\- Да. - Смог криво улыбнулся, разглядывая собственные ногти. - Не переживай из-за этого.  
\- Не хочу создавать проблем, - улыбнулся Мерри. - Ты и так с нами возишься весь день. Бильбо повезло, что он встретил тебя.  
\- О, очень повезло, - неприятно расхохотался вдруг Смог, и развернулся на кресле, закинув ноги на подлокотник. - Ладно, не будем тянуть. Я считаю, тебе нужно как следует... все понять.  
\- Никакого членовредительства, - предупреждающе поднял ладони Мерри, - и видимых следов, которые останутся надолго, договорились?  
\- Да, - кисло отозвался тот, - что-нибудь еще?  
\- Мое стоп-слово "Шир".  
\- Не забудешь?  
\- Постараюсь.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Смог и, внезапно соскочив с кресла, оказался сзади, - вы, хоббиты, такие маленькие…  
Мерри ничего не ответил, ощутив, как узкие, сильные ладони легли на плечи.  
\- Глаза не поднимать, молчать, пока не спрашивают, - скороговоркой начал Смог, затягивая ошейник, и Мерри стремительно сообразил, что обратного пути уже нет, - не тупить и не тормозить. Понятно?  
\- Да, хозяин, - отозвался он тихо, ощущая, как внутри все переворачивается. И как длинные пальцы поглаживают волосы на затылке, с силой тянут, вынуждая запрокинуть голову. Смогу явно нравилось тискать его, ведь такое не каждый день приходилось живого хоббита.  
\- Расслабься, - проговорил Смог негромко, - давай, расслабься, это приказ.  
И, хотя внутри все замерло и сжалось, Мерри выдохнул, выталкивая воздух из легких. Вдохнул и вновь выдохнул, сосредотачиваясь на этом процессе, чтоб позабыть про долгопалые ладони, прижавшиеся к плечам.  
\- Выпей, - велел Смог, указывая на бокал с остатками бренди, и ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.  
\- До дна.  
Мерри зажмурился и опрокинул все содержимое бокала в себя, не пролив ни капли. Быть может, Смог хотел, чтоб он облился, и это стало бы поводом к наказанию, но стоило ли вести себя провокативно - Мерри не знал. Это больше всего напоминало партию в шахматы, которую Смог решил разыграть по шашечным правилам, и легко наступал на него, поедая фигуры одну за другой.

Сам ведь притащился, подумал Мерри. Никто за руку не тянул.  
\- Вы, хоббиты, чрезвычайно пугливы. Не стоит, конечно, путать трусость с осмотрительностью... Но и пугаться всего тоже не стоит.  
Мерри хотел ему возразить, но вовремя вспомнил о правилах и смолчал - в словах Смога явно не прозвучало обращенного к нему вопроса.

Что-то прохладное, гибкое и упругое, словно вымоченная в соленой воде розга, дотронулось до его шеи, сунулось за пазуху и глубже, проходясь по коже. Мерри невольно поднял ладонь, коснулся, ощутив сухую, плотную чешую…  
Это хвост, понял Мерри. Это его хвост.

***

\- Не стоило его отпускать, - решил Бильбо, наблюдая, как автомобиль Смога покидает гостиничную парковку.  
\- Наверное, - согласился Фродо, - заказать вам чаю?  
\- Да, - закивал Бильбо, вновь раскрывая ноутбук, - и позаботься о сладком.  
\- Есть сладкое - немужественно, - встрял Сэм, до того молча подрубавший края одного из купленных галстуков.  
\- Вот ты есть и не будешь. Плевать я хотел, мужественно это или нет. Кстати, Фродо, - фыркнул Бильбо, не отрывая взгляда от экрана и ловко прокручивая страницу с помощью тачпада, - видел я сегодня этих хваленых гномов.  
Фродо обернулся к нему, ожидая продолжения истории.  
\- Когда ходил по этому магазину гномьих товаров, - Бильбо кивнул на столик с разложенными на нем покупками - запонками, ремнями и прочей мелочью.  
\- И кого вы там видели?  
\- Племянничков Торина, - хмыкнул тот, - совершенно ничего особенного, надо сказать.

Поднос с чаем и десертом уже принесли в номер, а Бильбо все еще сидел за ноутбуком.  
\- Нет, ну это невозможно просто! - негромко выругался, едва не захлопнув ноутбук, - как так?  
\- Что-то случилось? - Фродо протянул ему чашку и попытался взглянуть на экран, и Бильбо покосился на него:  
\- Ты молод еще такое смотреть.  
\- Дядя, - улыбнулся Фродо, присев на подлокотник, - у нас с вами не такая уж большая разница в возрасте.  
Бильбо хмыкнул и раскрыл ноутбук, и Фродо увял, брезгливо скривившись.  
\- Что. Это. За... - едва выговорил он, отворачиваясь.  
\- Дешевые шлюхи, - пожал плечами Бильбо, - я уже битый час потратил на эти сайты.  
\- Какая... Нет, погодите, не закрывайте страницу! - попросил Фродо, разглядывая голую пергидрольную дамочку в шипастом ошейнике, снятую на плохой фотоаппарат.  
Пара минут прошла в полном молчании - Бильбо скроллил страницу, а Фродо смотрел, и оба сосредоточенно сопели, разглядывая обвисшие груди, волосатые яйца, колченогие кровати и ремонт полувековой давности. Смотреть на это было просто невозможно, но и оторваться – тоже сложно.  
\- Ммм... - протянул Фродо, вдоволь насладившись зрелищем, - наша порнография просто произведение искусства по сравнению с этим.  
\- А зачем вам дешевая шлюха, - влез в разговор Сэм, - на себе не экономят!  
\- Зачем вам вообще шлюха? - тихо поинтересовался Фродо и, тряхнув головой, взял себе чайную чашку.  
\- Ну так, - пожал плечами Бильбо, отламывая ложкой кусочки клубничного чизкейка.  
\- Вы уверены?  
\- Хотел бы попробовать.  
\- Чизкейк у них тоже не чета нашему, - заметил Сэм, быстро прикончив свою долю.  
\- Да тут все не то. Все не по-нашему, - вздохнул Бильбо.  
\- Я думаю, что насчет шлюх нужно на ресепшене спросить, - поразмыслил Фродо, - самая крупная гостиница города, причем под иноземных туристов. Тут наверняка есть свои девочки.  
\- Лучше уж мальчики, - заметил Бильбо, разрезая крупную клубничину ложкой.  
\- Лучше уж эльфа, - ляпнул вдруг Сэм и смущенно отвернулся.  
Бильбо и Фродо медленно переглянулись.

***

\- Тебе хорошо? - тихо проговорил Смог, - отвечай.  
\- Да, хозяин, - отозвался Мерри, стараясь, чтоб это не прозвучало чересчур равнодушно. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия о его планах Смога, он волновался, и старался скрыть это из всех сил.  
\- Мой юный друг, - усмехнулся тот, разглядывая его с ног до головы, коснулся его подбородка, вынудив вскинуть голову, а затем отстранился.  
Мерри обычно не стеснялся собственной наготы, но сейчас почувствовал себя не вполне уютно под внимательным взглядом Смога. Зрачки у того были узкие, словно прорези.  
\- Наша беседа далека от искренности примерно так же, насколько ты далек от возбуждения, - усмехнулся тот и, глянув на него масляно, протянул ему непрозрачную упаковку с небольшим округлым предметом внутри. Мерри надорвал угол зубами и вытряхнул из пакетика нечто, больше всего походившее на гильзу с недлинным проводом.  
\- Вставь это в себя, - приказал Смог, - и покажи, как ты это делаешь.

***

Гостиную номера прорезал тихий крик, и все замерли, обернувшись.  
\- Мастер Бильбо! Я не хотел! – воскликнул Сэм, - я хотел только потрогать, и… Сделайте что-нибудь!  
Бильбо подскочил ближе, всплеснул руками, а Сэм, державший в пальцах кусок кожи, смолк, с ужасом рассматривая парня, которого они вызвали в номер.  
\- Что ты сделал? – рявкнул Бильбо.  
\- От…оторвал ему ухо! – пробормотал Сэм, прижал пальцы к губам и прижался спиной к стене.  
\- Что? Нет, ну что за бред… Эй, покажи, что там случилось?  
Длинноволосый парень, молодой и стройный, очень стройный, казалось, что пальцами можно переломить, только выдохнул болезненно:  
\- Какого черта он дергал меня за уши? Этот клей держит очень крепко… и, между прочим, это действительно больно!  
\- Ты не эльф? – уточнил Бильбо, разглядывая его, тонкого, высокого, с длинными изящными ладонями.  
\- Ну, может, на какой-нибудь крохотный процент, - парень перестал поглаживать себя по пострадавшему уху и перебрался с пола на диван. Облизнул губы, подбираясь поближе к Фродо, и выгнулся, выпрашивая, чтоб его погладили. Фродо так и сделал, вплетая пальцы в длинные светлые волосы.  
\- Обычно ни у кого не возникает вопросов, - пробормотал парень, щуря раскосые глаза.  
\- А настоящие эльфы? – выдохнул Бильбо.  
\- Настоящие эльфы? Вы что, шутите? – усмехнулся тот, - я уверен в том, что многие охотно заплатили бы за ночь с одним них, но это, наверное, стоило бы, как аэропорт со всеми самолетами. Забудьте про эльфов, господин.  
\- Все ясно, - хмыкнул Бильбо, - я так и подозревал, что дело нечисто.  
\- Разве я вам не нравлюсь? – с притворной застенчивостью протянул тот, вытягиваясь во всю длину.  
\- Сэм, не обрывай ему уши, - посоветовал Бильбо и ушел к себе, закрыв дверь.  
Парень проводил Бильбо долгим, слегка разочарованным взглядом, потом покосился на Сэма, который тоже засобирался и ушел к себе.  
\- Иди сюда, - проговорил Фродо парню негромко, - займемся делом.

***

Когда Мерри добрался до номера, небо едва заметно посветлело на востоке.  
Он собирался сразу рухнуть в кровать, не раздеваясь даже, но наткнулся на взгляд Пиппина - нетерпеливый, ждущий. Его глаза едва заметно поблескивали в полумраке.  
\- Пип, - выдохнул Мерри и подошел ближе, стягивая джинсовку. Тот упорно молчал, поджав тонкие губы.  
\- Я вернулся, - сказал Мерри, обхватив его лицо ладонями, и поцеловал в уголок губ, - говори, если хочешь.  
\- Ты здорово меня напугал, - выдохнул тот, не спуская с него взгляда. - Куда ты умудрился пропасть?  
\- Ездил к Смогу, хотел узнать у него больше.  
\- Узнал?! - выдохнул Пиппин, уголок его рта едва заметно дернулся.  
\- Да. Не спрашивай, - Мерри потрепал его по щеке, и, наскоро раздевшись, улегся на постель и вжался лицом в подушку. Слабый утренний свет выкрасил простыни в едва заметный розоватый оттенок, будто их замачивали в крови и плохо отстирали потом.

\- Он мучил тебя? - Пиппин лег рядом, подполз под руку и прижался к нему.  
\- Я же сказал, никаких вопросов, - зевнул Мерри, - ты избалованный и без тормозов, а я тупо не справлюсь. Завтра вдвоем отправимся домой.  
Пиппин вздохнул, и почесал Мерри за ухом, ласково и интимно.  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь отступить?  
\- Лучше сейчас, чем надорваться потом. Надо трезво оценивать свои силы.  
\- Ты пьяный, - шепнул Пиппин едва слышно, как будто сказанное шепотом не считалось.  
\- Пьяный и хочу спать, - Мерри сонно сморгнул. Потянул одеяло, накрывая обоих, и, обхватив Пиппина, прижался к нему.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - сказал вдруг тот, прихватив зубами кончик его уха.  
Мерри едва заметно улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.


End file.
